


His New Muse

by talkintothemoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkintothemoon/pseuds/talkintothemoon
Summary: Sukea finds his new muse amidst a sea of familiar faces.





	His New Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks lol. This is my very first kakairu fic so im really excited to post it! If someone ever reads this, i hope you'll enjoy :)

Kakashi moved closer to the street to the ongoing parade. He poised his camera to the smiling faces of the people of Konoha through the rain of confetti showering over them. He smiled to himself as he drunk in the lovely sight through his lenses. _This would make a good picture._

  
_Click._

  
At the sound of the shutter, Iruka looked up at the man beside him. His wavy mane of a hair is ridiculously filled with different colored paper that oddly complement the purple paint in his cheeks. The chuckle that escaped his mouth prompted the man to glance down at him.

  
"Ah, excuse me, but, uh - here," he reached up and picked the bits of paper off the man's head. "There, all done." He smiled up at him, cheeks flushed with glee, sporting his own crown of confetti and all.

  
Stunned at the beauty before him, Kakashi brought his camera up unconsciously. _Ah, but I just found a sight that's much better._

  
_Click._


End file.
